1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to jumper cable apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive jump cable apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide selective securement of a connector block within the mounting block to provide for convenient access to a vehicular battery for access of battery current in a jumper cable procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jumper cable structure of various types is utilized in the prior art to permit the use of auxiliary battery power requiring the starting or assisting of a first vehicle by a second vehicle. Prior art utilization of such structure has been cumbersome in the connection of jumper cables utilizing clamp structure at both ends thereof. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a receiving block to immediately receive the jumper cable structure in an assembled configuration. Prior art structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,205 to Rice wherein retractable jumper cables are mounted within a spool contained within the engine compartment of an associated vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,833 to Czubernat, et al. sets forth a further example of retractable booster cables or jumper cables mounted within an associated support housing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved automotive jumper cable apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.